Grease Glee Version
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: Good girl Rachel and greaser Finn fell in love over the summer. But when they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Finchel, Samcede's and others too! Rating may vary...not sure though!
1. Notice Eole Edit 1

**GREASE- GLEE STYLE**

**Hi guys; My second story is for today noticing is; GREASE (WILL be FINCHEL!)**

**I hate how they've done Samcede's for the Summer Nights, and i made this before, so here is just another role cast: **

**Finn Hudson- Danny Zuko**

**Rachel Berry- Sandy Olsson**

**Puckerman- Kenicki **

**Lucky Quinn Fabray- Betty Rizzo**

**Then the rest for the girls are:**

**Tina- Frenchy**

**Mercedes- Jan **

**Santanna- Marty**

**Guys-**

**Doody- Mike**

**Sonny- Sam**

**Putzie- I can't think… You guys decide! **

**Anyways, please review to tell me how this is going in your mind. Please tell me! I have a major head- blank out and I feel like I can only thing of the Boom boom da in the background of summer night… Lalalalalaalalalalallalal Summer days, drifting away to ohoh on a summer love oh well oh well oh well oh OH Tell me more tell me- Okay that's it, please tell me more! Thanks, guys REVIEW PLEEAASSEE! **


	2. Notice Role Edit! 2

**Hi everybody! **

**I just wanted to say, that characters may vary and so do some scenes. I wanted to say;**

**Finn Hudson, will be to everybody (Since it was the 50's… okay, 59 but anyways) ; Finny. Haha, I know… It sounds… very… somehow… Quinn… ? *Shutters at thought* **

**Okay, Rachel Berry will be; ****Rachie****, Rachel, Rach, Rachel B( As in bee) **

**Puckerman (Puck) Still Kenicki **

**Lucy Quinn Fabray will be known as; Fab, Fabray, Quinn and in SOME scene… Lucy. If you've watched Ken and Betty… you'll get it… ;P**

**Tina is frenchy, will be known as; Tin-tin, Natchy (You'll have to try and find out how that name was made, coz I do!) **

**Mercedes is jan; Ceds Mercy, Des(as in deees) **

**And Marty is now open, Coz; **

**Santana is Chacha- Finn's ex- dance and… **_special _**buddies ahaha. I love making things awkward… If you don't… don't come up to me… just- don't. **

**Mike is something like… Mikie (Mike- ee) **

**Sam is NOW Putzie sorry I'm just editing this, so sorry Im all over the place; so it's Sammay, Sammy**

**Now a reviewer said Artie for Putzie… What cha think? I was thinking putting him as Eugene. And now I've come down to this line I need somebody for Sonny now, sorry!**

**Jesse St. James is gonna be the jock (Wow! I know, also Finn is **_great _**at dancing in this. What a joke! I know, but… IT'S A MUSICAL!) **

**Back to Marty, I was thinking Britney… If you have ANY ideas, tell me, coz I'm happy to, it's just hard to decide 1 PERSON! **

**SO the couples will go; **

**(Obviously) Finny and Rachie (ahaha I just cracked up laughing at this!) **

**Puckerman ad Fabray**

**Mikey and Marty… I'm sorry Tike fans! I fucked up, I now, it's VERY complicated these relationships on Grease. **

**Sammy and Des. **

**Sonny and Tintin. **

**Okay:\**

**So: **

**NAME: Finny Hudson. NAME: Rachel Berry**

**NAME: Puckerman NAME: Lucy (Quinn) Fabray**

**NAME: Mikey NAME: Tintin **

**NAME: Sonny…? NAME: Des**

**NAME: Sammy NAME: Marty…?**

**I'd like to say, I don't REALLY want Rory, but if that's the last option, I will.**

**Please review to say what you'd like :XPDQxoxoxo**


	3. Notice Casting Finalised IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION READERS! Here is at the finalised list of the MAIN cast for Grease, please note some spelling will change, because I will be forgetful!: **

Danny- **Finny**

Sandy- **Rachel/ Rachie** (Coz of some songs!)

Kenicki-** Puckerman**

Betty- **Lucy**

Doody-** Mikie/y **

Frenchy- **Tintin**

Sonny- **Artie**

Jan- **Dees**

Putzie- **Sammy**

Marty- **Britney**

**Couples:**

SD+DZ=** Finchel**

Kenickzo- **Quick**

Doody & Marty- **Mike and Britney** (Sorry Tike and Britanna fans!)

Sonny & Frenchy- **Artie and Tina **( Yay! I'm _basically _doing season 1 couples, some different)

Putzie & Jan- **Samcedes**

**Everybody happy? Great! Well I'm gonna start making the first chapter! :) And making up til the end, I'll see how you guys like it! I want to shout out to NORO, best supporter for **_**ANY**_** Finchel fanfiction. Sure, isn't an author, but man, does that person have some great tastes! So if you guys see your reviews, I'll guarantee 78% you'll see that person (Sorry NORO, don't know what gender you are!) So, please review :) Now, WHO'S READY FOR SOME GLEASE? Oh, and MERRY XMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XOXOXPDQx :0)**

**P.S. **

Cha- Cha- **Santanna**

TV Host- **Will Shuester**

Coach- **Tanaka**

Principle- **Sue**

Assisstant- **Ginger… Emma** :) ( completely opposite, right?)

Waitress- April

**If you like this idea, please check out my profile! I have plenty more ideas! Including musicals, like from ABBA's soundtracks; Mamma Mia! So, that's it! Update ASAP now :) **


	4. Precredits Beach Rachie's POV

**Rachie's POV-**

**Week 1: Kissing arcross the beach, the sunset setting, I knew he was my love one. **

**Wekk 2: We run, skip, stroll arose the beaches having a blast!**

**Week 3: We cuddle as the waves go by.**

**Week 4: I giggle my head off as he tries to get a great position next to the magnificent sandcastle we made just before, until- OH! A step to far! I step a few pictures before I see him dust of himself chucking sand at me, and I run for it! I grab my towel chasing him, using it as a weapon as he drags me into the water, getting our clothes wet. Though for some reason, I never cared less in my life, as we looking lovingly into each others eyes. **

**Week 5: More kisses under the peer, the most romantic thing ever. I'm not caring for the time of day, as long as I'm with him. **

**Week 6: We're sitting on a gigantic rock here in America chatting lazily, when we both look up, and BOOM! A giant wave washes us both, dripping in sea salt. We look at each other and shrug. Laughing our heads of for nothing. We jump in ripping off our jumpers and joining the heaving waves. I look at him in awe. Best summer yet… **

_Love Is A Many Splendored Thing _

_It's the April rose that only grows in the early spring _

_Love is nature's way of giving a reason to be living _

_The golden crown that makes a man a king _

_Once on a high and windy hill _

_In the morning mist two lovers kissed and the world stood still _

_Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing _

_Yes, true love's a many splendored thing _

_Once on a high and windy hill _

_In the morning mist two lovers kissed and the world stood still _

_Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing _

_Yes, true love's a many splendored thing_

**He's in his long sleeved, cotton shirt as we hold hands facing each other. I shake my head, not because it's colder now, I'm in my jumper, just not believing what's happening. **

**I whisper, " I'm going back to Australia- I might never see you again. "**

**He shakes his head, obviously not believing where this conversation either, " Don't, don't talk that way, Rachie. "**

**I reason, " But it's true. Ive just had the best summer of my life now I have to go away… It isn't fair. "**

**We stare into each other eyes, him lifting my chin up, both of us leaning into the middle to reach for a, what I supposed, quick kiss, though Finny had other plans. He wraps his hands through the back of my neck as I try and pull away, pushing on his shoulders. **

**I pant out, " Finny, don't spoil it. " **

**He stops kissing my neck and looks up, gripping the sides of my shoulders, " It's not spoiling it, Rachie. It's only making it better." **

**I look deeply into his eyes, worrying, " Finny, is this the end?" **

**He chuckles and states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, " Of course not. It's only the beginning…" **

**If only they new….**

**That's where I'm gonna leave this one. Please tell me if you like this pre- credits ( this chapter) I was thinking of doing Finn's POV in other chapters like this one. I'll do some his, but if you want to know his please tell me in your review! I let anonymous, so please, please! Review! Thanks for reading, I'll update… now ;P PS- Shout out to noro, wow, you check updates fast;PPP Lol! Thanks all for reading, Merry Christmas! Xoxo**


	5. Opening credits How rachel starts off

**I jump out off my bed brushing my hair, getting ready to go to a new school. I'm super nervous and excited…. basically anxious. As I jump around, getting ready to go to a American high school, I switch on the radio. **

**"This is the main brain, Vince Fontaine, beginning your day with only way. Music, music, music . Get out of bed, it's the first day of school. Don't be a slb, don't get a job. Go back to class, you can pass. And to start the day off nice and fine, we're gonna play a new old favourite of mine…"**

_I solve my problems and I see the light_

_We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger we can go to far_

_We start believing now that we can be what we are_

_Grease is the word_

_They think our love is just a growing pain_

_Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame_

_Their lips are lying only real is real_

_We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionalitly belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believing now but we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_This is the life of illusion_

_Right trouble laced with confusion_

_What are we doing?_

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believing now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place is the motion_

_Grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word _

**I switch off my radio and dash to school. I meet the girl thats going to show me around. We start to introduce each other.**

**And that's where I'm gonna leave this chapter. I'll be uploading more soon, Happy holidays!**


	6. Rydell

**As the students scatter around to catch up with their friends, three T-Birds are running around the clean cut hedges, snatching Mikie's lunch bag, "Hey…!" **

**"Gimme that, gimme that." Sammy tosses it over to Artie, him catching it quickly and threw it back, like the children's game Piggy in the Middle. Mikie pushes Sammy, causing him to fall backwards over a short hedge.**

**Quickly, Mikie standing there about to snatch it back, " Back, back, back… Ugh, you're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it." Stupidly holding it up, like it was dog shit, he states.**

**Quickly, Mikie staches it back finally, exclaiming, " Hey, it's a homed lunch!" Artie holds up his hands in surrender, "Ohh!" As they're strutting down the pathway bickering.**

**Sammy teases, " Your old lady drag her carass out of bed for you?" **

**Mikie retaliates, " C'mon Sammy, she does it every year on the first day of school." **

**Artie leans his elbow on Mikie and interjects, " Big deal, big deal!" **

**Sammy now, laughing with Artie, agreeing, "Yeah!" **

**They all stop in their places and Sammy echoes after Artie, "Puckerman!" "Puckerman!" Then Mikie gets his attention by shouting louder, "Over here, Puckerman!" They all run up to him giving his a few punches and a whack on the back. **

**"Hey, where you at?" Puck greets.**

**Mikie, not getting it, replies, "We're right here!" **

**"Where were you all summer?" Sammy make conversation, with one of the cooler T-Birds. **

**Puckerman, flicks up his T-Bird, leather jacket collar, " What are you, my mother?" **

**They're all jumping up and down shifting feet to feet excited. **

**Sammy, the newest T-Bird replies, " I was just asking.," He shrugs. **

**Puckerman decides to answer saying coolly, "I was working, which is more than any of youse kids can say."**

**Artie say in distaste, " Working?" **

**Puckerman replies pridely, "That's right, I was lugging' boxes at Bargain City, moron."**

**Artie snickers to Mikie, "Nice job!" **

**Puckerman defends, " Eat me! I'm saving up to get me some wheels. **

**Sammy says in awe, "Yeah? You wanna hear what I did?" **

**"No," Puck says blankly, flooding his arms. **_Who the hell is this kid anyways? … Oh right the little one!_

**Quickly looking for a distraction, Mikie finds a large T-Birds logo on a jacket, matching his and Puckermans, he yells, " Hey, there's Finny" **

**They all start shouting," Finny!" "Hey Finny!" FINNY!" He looks around now, from some chicks he was flirting with. **

**Hey walks towards them now, completely ignoring the girls whines from Sugar and her annoying friends. He drops his cigarette and high fives Mikies hand and everybody greets him. **

**" Finny!" Mikie shouts to his oldest pal, those three go way back, starting the T-Birds. But not as close and Puckerman and Finny!**

**Mikie opens up a hand and just when he thought he was gonna high five he misses and struts straight to Puckerman. Puck greets to his best friend, "How you doing, huh?" **

**He replies, " Good to see you." Still having politeness from a certain event in vacation. **

**"Hey, you seeing any new broads over there?" He asks casually, like they usually do. **

**He shrugs his shoulders, "Nah, just the same old chicks everybody's made it with."**

**"Hey, so what'd you do all summer, Finny, huh?" Artie asks, the gang leaning in to hear what he did. **

**He smirks, thinking back to the most wonderful time he had, but keeps it vague, " I was hanging around down the beach, you know… You know!" They all chuckle. **

**Sucking up to him he says, " I mean, it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you." His smile fades, thinking now about reality, not truly listening, only hearing glimpses of conversation and laughing when needed to be. **

**Sammy say, " Yeah, well the only thing that hangs around you, Artie, is flies!" He jokes.**

**"Yeah, right here Sammy, huh!" Artie jumps up.**

**Changing the subject, Puck goes, " Hey, h-how was the action at the beach?" He gestures with his hand. **

**Finny's eyes widen, and he prepares to sound all cool, and shrugs, mumbling down low, " Ooh… It was flipping." **

**"Yeah, crazy?" His voice all high and excited, winking.**

**Finny scratches behind his ear, thinking agout her, " I did, uh, meet this one chick. She was, uh, she was sorta cool, you know." Desperately trying not to let his lovey- dovey- Finny- loves Rachie B kinda image. **

**Mikie , pervs, says, " You mean she puts out?" He says with a dopey grin. All Finn could think about is how she lost her virginity to him, on the beach, at sunset… and to tell **_nobody _** about that. He chuckles, more from the memories then his stupid question. **

**Finny scoffs, "Oh come on Mikie, is that all you think about?" **

**Mikie shoves his glasses on and claps his hands as the bell rings, exclaiming, " Freaking A!" **

**"This one!" Finn exclaims in disbelief. They all strut down into the halls now. **

**"Hey, guys! Wait up." Mike shouts to them, running up. **

**Now, I was gonna do the girls, but I'm so tired, and it's 9:50 here, so I'll try and do it…. **

**-ooOOoo-**

**Rachel holds her books tightly to her chest, conscious of her appearance. **

**"Do I look okay Tina?" She asks as they walk arcross a patch of grass to the school yards. **

**Tina looks at her up and down, approving her look… for a goody too shoes, "Sure, you look good."**

**"I'm really nervous, you know." Rachel says, looking for a better answer. **

**"You look terrific." Tina complements. **

**They both stop in front of two olden doors full of a sea of razy, teenage students. **

**She sighs, "So, this is Rydell?" **

**Tina looks to her glowing with excitement, "Yep, you'll love it." **

**Rachie sighs, "I loved the last school I was at. I wish I was there right now… Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak." I look up to her sadly, thinking of my latest holiday adventure. **

**Tine replies, " Why? You got psoriasis?" I turn to her to see if she was seriously. The a smile breaks on her and she giggles like a 5 year old we walk into the halls as I think, I'm never gonna get into colliage with this education!**

**-ooOOoo-**

**I pull up into Rydell, slamming the door and muttering a, "Oh God." I walk to the front of the car, with my two Pink Ladies beside me. I sigh, " Well, here we are again." I shove my purse under my arm. **

**Britney, onto my left exclaiming, " Yeah, but this time we're seniors. "**

**I join in saying darkly, "And we're gonna rule the school!" Mercedes, Me and Britney all giggling, mine projecting the loudest. **

**"Dee, that is so adolescent!" She tells Mercedes on my other side, eating some sort of candy. Those two are wearing heir Pink Lady jackets, while I hose to wear black. **

**Dee replies bcd, "We are so adolescent." **

**I butt in, placing my glasses back on, "We don't have to fluent it." **

**I look up, adjusting to them, " Ok girls… Lets go get 'em." We all pose and walk down, me placing my pick ladies jacket over my shoulders.**

**-ooOOoo-**

Hi guys! Please review, Im basically falling asleep right here, I just wanted to say, it's hard work mashing the play and movie script together, then making it glee. So please excuse how it gets crappier st the end. Now…. sleep! Oh crap, sometimes I for get I have to upload this. There should be one on and or email i… okay fallen asleep… MERRY XMAS! AND A HAPPPYYY NEWWW YEAAARRRR! xoxoXPDQxoxoxo


End file.
